The kid who lives in basements
by s82161
Summary: Keith is a 12 year old kid who is also a monster. Keith lives in peoples basements. When Keith ends up in Zootopia, he starts living in people's basements. Eventually, people get scared of him. Will Keith turn everybody in Zootopia into monsters? Based on Goosebumps #61: I Live In Your Basement. With material from Zootopia: While We're Young.
1. Keith terrorizes the Wilde family

Keith is a 12 year old boy who lives in basements. Why? It's never explained. Keith is not an ordinary boy. He is a monster. Keith is a very scary monster. Keith's parents are also monsters too. He lures kids into basements. Keith used to live in the basement of a kid named Marco. Keith looks like a human on the outside. On the inside, he's a monster. Keith ended up in Zootopia. How he ended up in Zootopia is unknown. He ended up in the basement of the house of Nick Wilde. Nick Wilde was a young fox cub. The basement was the workshop of John Wilde. John Wilde was the owner of a suit and tailoring shop called Wilde and Son. The basement was full of fabrics in varying sizes. Keith has been living in John Wilde's basement for at least 2 months. Since then, He turned the basement into a bachelor pad, complete with a TV, PS4 etc. Keith was about to make the Wilde's family life a living hell.

Keith P.O.V.

I saw a male anthropomorphic fox stitching a suit in the basement. I just stood there watching him. Suddenly, a young fox cub appears beside the adult fox. The young fox was asking his father questions about his tailoring business. All of a sudden, I hear yelling from upstairs. I teleported upstairs at the speed of light. I saw a red vixen. I covered her mouth with my hand. She struggled for dear life. She eventually passed out. I dragged her body to the living room. I opened up a portal with my mind. I dragged the red vixen through the portal. The portal led to Marco's basement. Who is Marco, you may ask? Marco is a 12 year old kid. Marco's mother was very overprotective. She never let Marco do anything. Finally, Marco had put up with his mother's over-protectiveness. He decided to play baseball in the park with other kids. Unfortunately, Marco got hit in the head with a baseball bat. (SPOILER ALERT: Keith is the one who got hit in the head. If you haven't read Goosebumps #61: I Live In Your Basement, I suggest you read it before you read this story.) That's when I began to torment Marco. Marco was so tormented that he eventually had to kick me out. Now, I live in basements. If a house doesn't have a basement, I'll live in the attic. If a house has neither a basement or an attic, I won't live there. I dragged the vixen's body into the basement. I went to watch TV. The TV in Marco's basement isn't like the TVs of today. The TV was a old, piece of shit, television. It had basic cable. I grabbed the remote beside me and turned on Nickelodeon, which was on channel 56. SpongeBob SquarePants was on Nickelodeon. I watched 4 episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants. I was on my 4th episode, when the vixen started to wake up. When I noticed the vixen, I said "Well, guess who woke up." "Where am I?" the vixen asked. "Your in a basement of a kid named Marco." I said. "Who's Marco?" the vixen said. "Marco is a 12 year old kid who's basement I live in." I said. "What's your name?" the vixen asked me. "My name's Keith. What's your name?" "My name's Francine." the vixen said. "Why were you yelling?" I asked. "I was yelling at my son and my husband to get up to the kitchen to eat my pancakes." Francine said. "Why did you get angry?" I asked. "I wasn't trying to be angry. I just wanted my son and my husband to eat pancakes. That's all." Francine said. "Ok. Nice dress." I said to Francine. The vixen was wearing a purple dress jacket, a red skirt, and a white beaded necklace. "Thanks." Francine said. "Can you please take me back to my house?" Francine asked me. "Why?" I asked. "Because I want to be with my husband and son." Francine said. "What are their names?" I asked. "My husband's name is John Wilde. My son's name is Nick Wilde." Francine said. "How old is Nick." I asked Francine. "Nick is 9 years old." the vixen said. "Don't tell anyone about me." I said. "Why?" Francine asked. I opened my mouth wide. I began to turn my inside out. I wish I could describe my monster self to you. Unfortunately, It's too scary to describe. Here's what my true self looks like: a yellow blob of human organs connected by webs of purple veins. Pretty scary, huh. Francine was beyond terrified of my monster form. She cowered in fear. I then reverted back to my human self. "Liked what you see." I said. Francine was too scared to answer me. "Now do you see why you can't tell anyone about who I am." I said. "Yes." Francine said. "Are you going to tell anyone that I'm a monster?" I asked the vixen. "No." the vixen said. "Good." I said. I opened up a portal with my mind. I took Francine back to her dimension. I went back to Marco's basement. I watched TV for a while.

When Francine was sent back to her house in Zootopia, John and Nick were waiting. "Where were you?" John asked. "I was in a basement of a kid named Marco." Francine said. "Who's Marco?" Nick asked. "Marco was a 12 year old who's basement Keith lives in." Francine said. "Who is Keith?" John asked. "Keith is a 12 year old kid who lives in people's basements." Francine said. "Can we eat pancakes?" Nick said. "Sure. Let's all eat pancakes." Francine said. So Francine and the rest of the Wilde family enjoyed blueberry pancakes.

After Nick ate his pancakes, he decided to go into Zootopia. At the same time, Keith also decided to visit Zootopia too. When Nick went outside, Keith teleported to Nick's house at the speed of light. Keith wore a dark grey hoodie. Keith had a baseball bat in his hand. He followed the fox into Zootopia. When the moment was right, Keith snuck up behind Nick and knocked out with the baseball bat. Some people saw it and decided to run away. Keith decided to bring Nick to his basement at his house.

* * *

**Next chapter: Nick gets tortured by Keith in his father's basement. Keith then visits Bunnyburrow to terrorize the Hopps family. **


	2. Keith lives with the Wilde family

Keith dragged Nick back into the house. He opened up the front door with one hand. He dragged Nick through the open door. John and Francine Wilde both had shocked expressions on their faces. Keith ignored the 2 foxes. He unlocked the door to the basement. Keith locked the basement door behind him. He dragged Nick down the basement steps, towards his father's workshop. He dropped Nick on the floor. Nick woke up a few minutes later. He found himself in the basement of his own house. The young fox was scared.

"Hello?" Nick said. "Anyone here?"

Suddenly, Nick saw a 12 year human kid walking towards. The kid had brown hair and green eyes, the same color as Nick's eyes were. The kid was wearing a Star Trek T Shirt, with jeans and Air Jordans.

"Hi. My name is Keith." the boy said to Nick. "What's your name?"

"My name is Nicholas P. Wilde." the little fox said nicely.

Suddenly, the basement door burst and John came running down the stairs. He saw Keith and immediately get defensive. John didn't know if this mysterious creature was going to harm his son or not. Just in case, John decided to brandish his claws. The adult male fox's claws were super sharp. John would normally show out his claws, but when it came to his son's safety, he wanted to brandish his claws to attack anyone who threatened his son.

"What are you doing to my son?" John asked Keith.

"Nothing." said Keith.

"What are you doing in my house?" John asked Keith.

"I want a place to stay." Keith said. "I'm homeless."

"What happened to your house?" the fox asked the human boy.

"It's confidential." Keith said.

"Ok." John said.

"Can I live here?" Keith asked John. John thought about the decision for a minute. He wasn't sure if he wanted a strange creature like Keith living in his basement. John didn't want to be distracted while he was working.

"Alright," said John. "You can live here, Keith."

"Yay!" Keith said.

"But only under one condition: You can not live in the basement." John said. "It's my workspace."

"Ok." Keith said.

The fox walked Keith back upstairs. Francine was waiting for them upstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Francine asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Yes," John said "Everything's alright."

The vixen was relieved to hear that everything was alright.

"We're letting Keith live in this house." John said to Francine. Nick came upstairs.

"Why are we letting this unknown creature live in this house?" Francine asked. "Because I'm homeless." Keith said.

Keith explained why he wanted to live in Zootopia to John, Nick and Francine. Keith explained that he came from the human world. He used to live with a 12 year old boy named Marco. When Keith was done explaining his backstory to the foxes, he said, "What do you say? Can I live here?" "Yes." John, Nick and Francine said in unison. Finally, Keith had a place to stay. 


End file.
